the legend of Void shadows of the past
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: after being banished to another world by the mad god of evil Void finds himself in the kalos region of Pokemon along with one not so happy wind mage oh and Void's a lucario.
1. Chapter 1

the legend of void:Shadows of the past his father

at the gerudo fortress

captain lana: LORD GANONDORF!

Ganondorf: hmmm what is it captain.

captain lana: hyrule has fallen to the angel forces and they are now advanceing on the fortress!

Ganondorf: I see hmmm...

Genaral jes: what should we do your highness?

Ganondorf: hmmm... no i can't... but I have to, I have to sumon him.

Kotake: sumon who?

Koume: yes that is a very good question but I thuoght it first.

Kotake: no you didn't.

Koume: yes I did.

Ganondorf: will you two stop fighting!

Captain lana: who exactly were you going to sumon?

Ganondorf: my son and step son Void and End.

at the DWMA

Void:alright class this is your final leson with me and my family so we will be teaching you on what your soul seeks more cominly known as "soul will" now Crimson End the Baron and I will demonstrait and then YOU will try it.

Void: Vengince come forth!

Crimson: Justice I sumon thee!

End: Wrath come to me!

Baron: Serenity find us!

then the four soul wills apered, Vengince the blood ninja, Justice the soul knight, Wrath the war beserker and Serenity the peace herald.  
then death energed from the shadows

Death: lord Void I have receved a message from the gerudo fortress.

Void: huh what did they say?

Death: they said"the kingdom of hyrule has fallen they are now advanceing on the fortress we need you help Void End and others I ganondorf call you to help defend our home and take back

Void: well sorry class we'll have to postpone the lesson to go help my father.

Void then opened a violet portal to hyrule.


	2. DIssapearansce

A FEW MONTHS AFTER BLACK ANGEL'S ARIVAL IN HYRULE

IN HYRULE CASTLE

Angaken: HA so you think that you can kill ME!?

Baron: VE CAN AND VE VILL YOU JACKASS!

?: no human can kill my master only a god may.

Void: that voice no it can't be!

Ander: EBONY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WORKING FOR THAT FREAK!?

Ebony: well now Ander don't be getting mad at your little sister now.

Link: I have no Idea Who you are or what your relations are but we will not lose this fight!

Ganondorf: ANGAKEN RELESE YOUR CONTROLL OVER HYRULE OR ELSE!

Angaken: or else what?

Void: or I will rip you to shreds be you my brother or not!

BOOM!

in walked two people a man and a woman the woman was raven the blood queen, void's girlfreind and teacher the man was Crow the soul king and ironicly the one who tought Crimson to use his powers.

BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED!

Void sumoned the twin Katanas lumin and tenabrea, Crimson formed his blood into a whip and his assasin's blade, Ganondorf pulled out the sage's sword Ander pulled her great sword out of her pocket ( yes she can do that and so can Void), Baron transformed his left and right arms into an arm canon and nuke launcher respectivly, Link drew the master sword , Raven extended her hidden vampire blades and crow pulled out a spel book and mage's staff.

Angaken unsheathed the Angel blade and Ebony pulled out her ebony-pistols

the first move was made by Crow who casted a binding spell witch hit Ebony but she broke it imeditly

Crow: shit! she's strong!

Ebony: well what did you expect soul-boy?

Raven: HEY EBONY BREAK THIS!(throws an entire collum of Hyrule castle at her face)

Ebony:HUH!?(gets knocked out and pined under the collum)

WITH VOID

Void: it's odd.

Angaken: whats odd?

Void: seeing you as the Villan I remember when we were children when dad and I came to hyrule on politicul bisenus you, zelda and I would play in the court yard together.

Angaken: well those days are over!

Void: are they realy brother?

Angaken: of course they are those days are long dead!

Void: it's as I thaught your NOT Angaken!

Angaken: (IN AN EXTREAMLY EVIL VOICE)_ SO THEN YOUVE FINALY FIGURED IT OUT NOW HUHNEPHEW?_

Void: of course Banedrin only the_ Mad God of Evil_ would posses my little brother and betray his family.

Banedrin:(now no longer possesing Angaken) _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU SHALL NOT PREVAIL AGAINST ME VOID!_

Void: you underestimate us Banedrin.

Banedrin:_ YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN VOID!_(stabs Void through the heart with an Angel blade)

Void: (caughs up violet blood) _so then this is the path you take?_

Banedrin: _WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!?_

Void?:_ NO IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD BE DEAD BROTHER!_

Banedrin:_ VOIDRINEASS BUT HOW I KILLED YOU!?_

Voidrineass:_ SO DID I BROTHER._

Banedrin: (smilees) _OHH BUT BROTHER YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THE GODS HAD BANISHED YOU TO THE DARKNESS THAT YOU LOVED SO MUCH._

Banedrin:_ AND SO I BANISH YOU AND YOUR FREINDS TO ANOTHER REALM!_

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

_**sorry for the lack of updates for a wile there I had started to wright this but then I forgot about it the remembered the forgot again so yay new update and also when somone speaks in italics it means the are a god or a powerfull spirit.**_


	3. Vaati the wind mage

the sorcerer of Winds

a vast expanse of grey was all he saw

Vaati: DAMN IT! HOW COULD I VAATI SORCERER OF WINDS BE DEFEATED A CHILD!?

?: Vell I shure as hell don't know after all I just got here because of that IDIOT BANDRIN!

Vaati: who the hell are you?

?: me I AM ZEE BEEDROCK BARIN! but you can call me Baron.

Vaati: Baron? thats a title of honor isn't it?

Baron: yes but zats my name.

Vaati: okay then...

Baron: can you tell me vere zee hell I am?

Vaati: well we ar traped inside of the four sword or the picori blade.

Baron: traped vell zen zat vont do(blows a hole in the four sword)

THE SACRED GROVE

Vaati: how in Hyrule did you do that?!

Baron: I'm me.

Vaati:...

Baron: now zen I should go and Find zee others vere zee hell is Void?

Vaati wait Void?

Baron: yes Void you know zee son of ganondorf.

WITH VOID!

Void{aww fuck my head}

?: huh what kind of pokemon is that?

Void: (opens eyes) {were the hell am I}

?: well check your pokedex ash.

Pokedex: UNKNOWN POKEMON DETECTED.

?: what an unkown pokemon? should I tell the professor

Void: what the hell are you talking about?

?: gah! IT JUST TALKED!

Void: of course I can talk! why should I not be able to talk!?

?: because your a pokemon!

Void wait what? a pokemon(looks at reflection in a puddle)

Void: the fuck OH SHIT(starts to search around franticly)

?: um.. ecuse me but what are you looking for?

Void: an amulet and gauntlet that my mnetor gave me phew I still have them.

?: so do you have a name?

Void: yea it's Voidrineas Lunar Dogmire But every one just calls me Void.

?: well Void I'm ash nice to meet you!

Void: well ash can you tell me where I am?

Ash: your on route 16 in the kalos region!

END OF CHAPTER!

Vaati is awsome he is one of my faverite zelda villans! 


	4. Krad Diov noitanracni Ajoram Htarw Ksam

Krad Diov/END?!

the shadows of the past are not all evil there are those who wish to help us and redeem them selfs and there are others that wish you cause pain and suffering but the shadows are always with us- Limbar end of the war of Thanaka(Corrupt light)

Void's Mind scape

Majora: yo Mask how's the patient doing?

Mask: ohbhim well... not to well he um...

Wrath: HE STABED ME IN THE FOOT!

Majora: woe calm down we don't need you going on another rampage

Wrath: FUCK YOU ASS HOLE!

Shadow: well then your sister is very...angry.

Incarnation: llew yeht t'nod llac reh htarw rof ginhton.

Shadow: what?

Incarnation: sorry I forgot you don't speak god tounge I said well they don't call her wrath for nothing.

Shadow: you four are the weirdist siblings ever.

?: uhg fuck my balls feel like they got smashed by a fifty ton wrecking ball that was swung by the worlds strongest man wile he was being thrown by an angry baron...FUCK!

Mask: AND he's awake!

Incarnation: oh HI! what's you eman sorry name?

?: Krad Diov the shadow king of solaris

Majora: well then Mr. Diov nice to meet you.

Krad Diov: It's Krad NEVER DIOV you call me that I will beat you to a bloody mass of guts and other twichy bits of fleash.

Wrath: that a threat no eyes?

Krad: no it's a promise.

a stone lay ina forest of black and violet engraved with markings of the anchent Enderians a boy no more then ten wanders into the clearing with him he carrys a large ebony stone and si acompanyed by a pokemon. when the boy aproches the stone a voice is herd.

stone: h e l p...m e... k...t h e...s e a l...o n...m y... e...

Boy: AHH THAT SONE JUST SPOKE!

Stone: t h e... y... g...i t...h e r e...

Boy: (throws ebony stone at grave and runs away)

Stone:(blows up)

End: (crawls out of crater) I'M FREE YES BUT WERE THE HELL AM I?

END OF CHAPTER

holy crap END IS BACK AND JUST AS BAD ASS AS EVER! Also Krad's name in god tounge/enderian is dark Void and god tounge is english backwords but enderian is slightly different. 


	5. the past

The past

"They say that when there is a fire new life shall rise from the ashes."- Voidrineas "Void" Dogmire first ambassador mission to Hyrule.

23 human years ago(note this is before Void went to Endaria so he is only about five)

In front of Hyrule castle.

King Daltus: Welcome to Hyrule Lord Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: it is a pleasure your highness.

Princess Zelda: pardon me but may I ask who this is?

Ganondorf: ah yes this is my son Voidrineas.

Princess Zelda: Voidrineas? It's a pleasure to meet you.

Voidrineas: the pleasure is all mine Princess.

King Daltus: well then why don't you two go along and ply while we discuss political matters?

Princess Zelda: yes father.

Voidrineas: let's go!

In the castle court yard.

Voidrineas: wow Hyrule is so well… Green!

Princess Zelda: well yeah isn't it Green where you come from?

Voidrineas: uh… no we live in the dessert.

Princess Zelda: Voidrineas I'm so sorry I didn't know.

Voidrineas: please call me Void and no it's not your fault to be honest I thought Hyrule would be more like the gerudo dessert.

Princess Zelda: (gigles) well "Void" you can call me Zel.

Void: alright "Zel" what do you want to do now?

Gerudo dessert Eight years later

Void: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONE SENSE WE ARE NOT GOING TO INVADE HYRULE! I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THE PRINCESS AND THE COUNCLE!

Kotake: alright you got your point across and it wasn't my idea to ask you!

Koume: yes it was!

Kotake: no it was yours!

Void: I'm leaving now.

In Hyrule castle throne room.

Link: what in the name of Din do you want Gerudo?!

Princess Zelda: link please.

Princess Zelda: Who are you and what do you want.

Void: hmm don't you recognise me zel?

Princess Zelda: dear Nayru Void?

Void: yes your highness?

Princess Zelda: Void why are you here?

Void: I came to apologize for my father's actions I don't know why he'd attack Hyrule one day he was the benevolent king we all knew and the next he was an evil overlord bent on ruling the world with an iron fist.

Link: Wait your father?!

Void: wait didn't Zelda tell you?

Link: no no she didn't!

Void: well those not like you to leave out details zel.

Princess Zelda: well umm….

Void: let me guess you got caught up with all that political mess that he made.

Princess Zelda: um... Yes how did you know?

Void: the same thing happened to me.

END OF CHAPTER

Yes it's the past of void and Zelda and sorry it took so long my laptop died and no not the battery it won't turn on but the next chapter will be one End


	6. Endrakiin Drakor

the past of End

"the light you Hylans think of it as your saviour and for you it is true but for us Enarians the darkness is our saviour."- Endarus statment to the king of hyrule.

the great green feilds of Endaria were butiful and there stood a man and a woman the man wore a crown of silver his hair black as night, the woman wore a simalar crown her hair war brown like chocolate they were Endrakiin and his betrothed Archna.

Endrakiin: I sense that war will come but only when a man who weilds the spirit of Ako clad in black armor arrives with a woman in simalar armor.

Archna: oh why do you need to be so serious all the time Endy?

Endrakiin: you sound just like my father.

Archna: oh realy?

Endrakiin: yes you do but I still love you.

Archna: well I'm glad to hear that!(smiles)

Endaria castle

Endarus: End it's good to see your still in one peice!

Endrakiin: One I'd much perfer you call me by my real name father and two Archna is not dangerous.

Endarus: one you sir are no fun and two I was joking you need to get a sense of humor.

the shadow of war is coming...  
Endrakiin: who said that?!

Endarus: it was a warning from the gods we must prepare.

"END" of chapter! I made a horrable pun but can you geuss who the "man clad in black armor" is? no? alright but yes finaly updated and did some on End's past while simltaniously setting up for a prequel I geuss but anywho I'm planning on making a deviant art acount for all the drawings of the charicters courtasy of Endking 2014! 


	7. Lance Kandos

Lance "Dark walker" Kandos

"corruption is the pioson that turns the most butiful into the most hidieos being in exestance..." the dying words of hallow the god of purity.

the lights of lumeose city were stunning in the dead of night and sitting alone on a bench was a figure dressed in a black coat, black scarf and black fedora and then A child aproches the man.

Child: excuse me but do you know were I can find professor Sycamore's pokemon lab?

Man: yes I do I'll take you there.

Child: OK I'm Lance what's your name?

Man: My name is Void.

Lance: so are you from Kalos?

Void: no I'm acualy from a region far north of Orre.

Lance: Orre?

Void: you don't know do you. well it was the region that team snag'em was in also were the only known incedint of shadow pokemon.

Lance: oh yeah I heard about that in the news a couple of years ago.

Void: yeah that was not a pleasant time for me...

Lance: how bad was it?

Void: let's NOT talk about that okay.

Lance: okay then.

Void: well we should go now.

Lance: yes we should.

AT PROF. SYCAMORE'S LAB

Void: (Still in his coat, scarf and hat) PROFESSOR IVE GOT SOME ONE HERE THAT WANTS TO SEE YOU! damn it he must have fallen asleep again.

Lance: asleep?

Void: yes I don't know why but he seems intent on working himself from one in the morning to two in the morning.

Lance: how does that work?

Void: I don't know.

END OF CHAPTER

so yes I finally get to add my avatar from pokemon X and Void does not take off his hat or scarf so no one sees his face


	8. Baron is back

The Bedrock Baron

"I only fear one man and he is our leader and for good reason too I don't know why but he Terrafies me."- baron

LUNIOSE CITY POLICE DPT.

Baron: alright rokies we have recieved reports of assalts in the southern aria of lumiose our job is to capture the crininal and bring him in for jugement. Understood?

Police officers: YES SIR!

Vaati: I still don't see why you need to bring me along.

Baron: becuase I don't want you to do somthing stupid and get yourself killed.

Vaati: do I need to remind you who I am?

Baron: no you are Vaati the wind mage BUT I need to bring you to Void.

Vaati: Why are you scared?

Baron: no I'm not I need to see what he want's done with you if I kill you without orders he'll have my head. and he also terrafies me.

SOUTHERN LUMIOSE CITY

Police officer: Captain we found him!

Baron: well what are you waiting for arrest him!

Police officeer: YE SIR!

TWO HOURS LATER IN THE LUMIOSE POLICE DPT.

Officer Jenny: the prisoner is ready to see you now captain.

Baron: good.

Prisoner: holy hell It's you!

Baron:...

Prisoner: hello anyone in there?

Baron: GOD DAMN IT END WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASSALTING PEOPLE!?

End: well I'm searching for information on Void how else am I going to do that?

Baron: BY ASKING NICELY!

End: ok ok just stop yelling.

"END"

YAY Baron is back along with Vaati and End about how the Baron speaks I wnated to make him less insulting so just imagin that he's talking in a german acsent.


End file.
